jake i do, but do you?
by BTR Love
Summary: miley really has to talk to jake but can't but what happens when she doesJILEY? What happens when it all falls into Jake's lap at the same time? WHEN YOU REVIEW BE NICE IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC! Love This Story hope You do too!
1. Jake we need to talk

**jake i do. but do you?**

**"did you talk yo jake today?" Lilly said.**

**"no not yet" Miley replied.**

**Miley had to seriously talk to Jake but didn't know how to.**

**"so what really happened?" Oliver asked.**

**"okay so i told Jake I really liked him, and i asked him if he did..."Miley said.**

**"and?" Lilly asked.**

**"things got alittle to far." Miley replied worried.**

**"hey Miley, Lilly, Oliver!" Jake said coming behind Miley.**

**Miley jumped.**

**"hey" they all replied.**

**"Jake can i talk to you alone for a second?"Miley added.**

**"yeah sure" Miley took Jake's hand and they walked down the beach.**

**"what's up you look worried and why are you holding your stomach?" Jake asked.**

**"Jake i don't know how to say this but i have to...Jake...I'm Pregnant."Miley said hesitantly.**

**"your what?" Jake asked.**

**"you know the other night...?" Miley said.**

**"i know what happened i just can't believe it" Jake replied.**

**"well it's true, so... are you mad at me?" Miley asked.**

**"why would i be mad at you?" Jake said.**

**"i gotta go" Jake added.**

**Jake walked away.**

**"JAKE!" Miley yelled.**


	2. the song

**Written Here or at least heard in my thoughts**

**Miley sat in her room on her bed with her notebook, a pencil and her guitar. She had been**

**writing a song for Hannah Montana about Jake. She named the song 'Truthful'. She sang**

**every note with heart;**

**I tried to tell you the truth,**

**but that was my one mistake,**

**you were upset and mad,**

**it was to give and to take.**

**(chorus) You never told me what you wanted,**

**from us or from me,**

**cause it's only a matter of time,**

**before I break down in tears**

**surrounded by my fears.**

**Created by our past,**

**like we would never last,**

**open minded from the start,**

**you were always in my heart.**

**If only you were here right now,**

**if only you would talk to me,**

**if only you'd believe the truth,**

**cause i'm being truthful to you.**

**(chorus) You never told me what you wanted,**

**from us or from me,**

**cause it's only a matter of time,**

**before I break down in tears,**

**surrounded by my fears...**

**That you wouldn't be there for me anymore.**

**(i wrote the song so don't be mean please!)**

**Miley sang the song over and over until Jackson walked into her room. **

**"You told Jake didn't you Miles?" Jackson said while leaning against the door frame.**

**"No, I had a dream that I did, OF COURSE I DID!" Miley snapped at Jackson.**

**(Funny how mean us girls can get when your pregnant)**

**"Now go have flashbacks of JACKSANNAH moments and PLEASE leave me alone."Miley finally**

**told Jackson how things were going to be.**

**"Fine! Geez! Pregnant Woman!" Jackson said.**

**"HEY! I HeArD ThAt!" Miley said. **

**i gotta go talk to Jake! But where is he? wait didn't he say last week he was taping Zombie High**

**on Saturday? Is today Saturday? Look on the calender Miley just look on the calender. Yes! today's Saturday.**

**Wait what am i gonna say! Hi Jake! Remember me Hannah Yeah you need to talk to that girl you like.**

**Wait aren't you dating her? okay and why would i say that. WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(incase you didn't catch on, Miley's thinking to herself. and Jake doesn't Know that Miley is **

**Hannah Montana yet)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW! **

**Please be nice!**

**After i get reviews on both chapters I will write again...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview of next chapter...**

**Hannah will find Jake.**

**Jake will talk to HANNAH about Miley's Pregnacy.**

**Miley MIGHT tell Jake after they talk that she is Hannah Montana.**

**Jake will have an even rougher patch when his older sister Alyson comes home.**

**Oliver will tell Lilly he likes her.**

**Sarah will try and stop Oliver and Lilly from getting together because she likes Oliver.**

**Down the road...**

**Jake will talk to Miley again.**

**Jake will tell Miley that he will be there for Miley no matter what.**

**Miley will have complications in her pregnacy, but both her and the baby will be alright.**

**Jackson will blame himself when something happens to Robby Ray that will land him in the hospital.**


	3. i'm hannah

**Talk To Hannah Montana At Least**

**Hannah finds Jake. She starts walking over to him but, Roger the director stops Hannah.**

**"Hannah! Did you come back for the kiss with Jake. Cause we're ready for you.Besides Demon Dog **

**loved the kiss and wants to marry you!" Roger said while laughing.**

**"Yeah, well, very funny Roger but, I need to talk to Jake. So, bye." Hannah said.**

**Hannah walked away. She finally got to Jake. He's faced the other way so, she taps him. He turns around.**

**"Hey Hannah! Your back! I didn't know Roger called your people?" Jake said.**

**"No, He didn't he said just now when I saw him that Demon Dog missed me and he wants to marry me so now he**

**wants me to come back. So, the real reason I came here was because I needed to..." Hannah was interupted **

**by Jake.**

**"Say no more. Now what's the problem?" Jake asked.**

**"Huh?" Hannah replied.**

**"Don't you need to talk to me?" Jake asked confused.**

**"No, I wanted... Yes, how did you know?"Hannah questioned.**

**"I just know!" Jake smiled.**

**"Did you talk to..." Hannah was interupted by Jake again.**

**"Yeah me and Miley are dating." Jake said.**

**"HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!!" Hannah yelled.**

**"SHHHH! I just know okay." Jake said.**

**"Whatever. So are you two going strong?" Hannah asked.**

**"Yeah" Jake said.**

**Jake's face dropped.**

**"Except for the bump followed by the crack in road 'JILEY'." Jake mumbled.**

**"Okay I heard that. So are you going to tell me or doing have to kick it out of you?" Hannah joked.**

**"Don't even try it. I'll tell you." Jake replied not so happy about the joking around by Hannah.**

**"So??" Hannah asked.**

**"You gotta promise to never tell anyone! EVER! I mean it! The press is already ragging me about being actor,**

**Jake Ryan, Zombie Slayer on Zombie High." Jake said irritated.**

**"Promise." Hannah said.**

**Jake pulled Hannah aside.**

**"Miley's pregnant." Jake said.**

**"That's great!" Hannah said.**

**"I know but, I was an idiot." Jake said mad.**

**"What did you do?" Hannah asked.**

**"I kind of, sort of, Rejected her." Jake said his face still down.**

**"You did what?" Hannah said annoyed knowing that it was herself he was rejecting.**

**"I was an idiot. I didn't mean it!" Jake said.**

**"Then go talk to her." Hannah said mad.**

**"WHAT!" Jake replied.**

**"If you really didn't mean it then go talk to her!" Hannah said.**

**"I can't" Jake said.**

**"So if I told you I was pregnant you'd reject me too?" Hannah said furiously.**

**Jake stared at Hannah.**

**"That's right I am." Hannah said.**

**"Wow, that really is great." Jake said looking down at his feet.**

**Hannah/Miley could tell Jake was sorry so she asked him the one question that would clear his name from **

**Miley's talk to me please list.**

**"Jake? One question. If Miley were right here, right now and you had the chance to tell her how you felt about**

**her and the baby, what would you say?" Hannah said in sympathy.**

**"What would I tell her?" Jake asked.**

**"Yeah." Hannah replied.**

**"I'd tell her that I really do love her. I would tell her that I'd be there for her no matter what. That I'm**

**glad she's pregnant and that I understand." Jake said in pain that he knew Miley wasn't there to hear him.**

**"Jake. If I told you something would you get mad at me?" Hannah asked.**

**"No, why?" Jake replied.**

**Hannah pulled Jake into any empty room and then pulled her wig off.**

**"So I was talking to you the whole time about... well uh...you?" Jake asked while smiling.**

**"Yeah but, Jake?" Miley said.**

**"Yeah Miles." Jake replied.**

**" I love you Jake Ryan and it's alright that you were an idiot last week when i told you." Miley said.**

**Jake pulled Miley into a hug and then kissed her.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please! **

**sorry I mixed up the "down the road" and the "previews for next chapter".**

**Oliver will tell Lilly he Likes her and Sarah will try and stop them from **

**getting together don't worry I will do it but that's the part I mixed up on.**

**So sorry!**


	4. oliver likes lilly that stupid comment

Oliver & Lilly, Oliver & Sarah, I'm confused

"Hmmm" Miley was humming and being annoying to Lilly, Oliver and Jake.

"Hey Miley, I'm glad you told me that you are Hannah Montana, I'm glad we're still dating and I'm glad that I told 'Hannah'

that I was an idiot for rejecting you and now we're talking and all, well sorry for what I'm about to say..." Jake paused so

Miley interrupted him.

"Jake, I can handle anything your about to say." Miley said.

"Fine...Pregnantwomanareannoying." Jake said all in one word hoping Miley didn't hear him.

Miley changed the word to her Hannah Montana song 'I Got Nerve'.

"I'm gonna get what I deserve... Cause YOU got nerve." Miley sang.

"Miles." Jake said putting his arm around Miley.

"I'm fine." Miley said sniffling.

"Miley please don't cry." Jake said wiping a tear off Miley's face.

"Pregnant woman are emotional." Oliver said.

Miley looked at Oliver with anger. Oliver pointed to Lilly then to the far end of the beach.

"Lilly and I are gonna...yeah" Oliver said.

"Lilly can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver whispered in Lilly's ear.

(Lilly doesn't know Oliver Likes her yet.)

"Yeah, sure." Lilly said.

Meanwhile back to Rico's Surf Shack where Miley and Jake are.

"Miley I'm sorry. I love you Miley Hope Stewart/ Hannah Elizabeth Montana." Jake whispered in her ear.

Jackson had heard Jake say 'I love you to Miley' so, he started crying. He wiped his eyes.

"Drop the act Jake I'm not mad." Miley said.

"It's not an act Miley I do love you from the bottom of my heart." Jake said.

Miley really started to cry at this point. She smiled.

"Y...You...You do?" Miley questioned.

"Of course I do." Jake replied.

(Jiley forever! It's Never gonna end!)

Jake kissed Miley on the lips.

Meanwhile back to the far end of the beach where Oliver and Lilly are. Little do they Know that Sarah likes Oliver.

"Oliver you said you wanted to talk to me so talk." Lilly said.

Wow is she hott or is it just me? Oliver thought to himself.

(no offense to Emily Osment/Lill Truscott/ Lola Lufnagle (sp?) but eww only cause I'm a girl though she's pretty. But Cody

Linley/Jake Ryan is my guy!)

"Oliver? Hello Oliver are you there? OLIVER!" Lilly said laughing putting her hand in front of his face.

Oliver snapped out of it.

"Oh. Right. Listen to this." Oliver said pulling out his cell phone.

He put on the song 'More Than Friends' By Miata Walsh (Mina from Cory In The House)

I can't sleep at night,

Thinking of you,

It keeps running in my head,

I wanna be more than friends, yeah,

I wanna be more than friends, yeah,

I wanna be something better than the others,

Now i found you,

More than friends yeah.

"What?" Lilly said.

"You don't? Okay I'm an idiot." Oliver said freaking out.

Sarah was listening.

"Oliver calm down I like You I just didn't expect you to be liking me. ME of all people you chose to like ME?" Lilly said.

"Lilly calm down. Who wouldn't like you? You might be a 'Tom Boy', 'Skater Girl' but your a great girl. Don't change that."

Oliver said.

Lilly smiled. Oliver kissed Lilly On the lips. Sarah walked up to them.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver? You know P.D.A?" Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah." They both said.

"Sarah we don't care about Public Displays Of Affection. Now scoot! We'll see you at school." Lilly added.

Oliver and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah walked away. Oliver and Lilly went back to kissing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**change of plans.**

**Sarah will not fight for Oliver Because this story is supposed to be about Jake and Miley and**

**the baby.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Preview of next chapter...**

**Jake will have a rough patch when his sister Alyson comes back from college.(they** **obviously**

**don't get along with each other.)**

**Jackson will be driving with Robby Ray and Jackson will crash the car.**

**Miley will try to get Jake and Alyson to talk.**

**All the stress of her dad being in the hospital and the yelling at Jake and Alyson to talk**

**will land Miley in the hospital from complications with the baby.**

**Jake blames himself about Miley**

**Jackson blames himself about his dad.**


	5. Why You?

This Was All An Accident Part One

2 Months Later...

Miley and Jake are on the beach.The wet sand is going through their toes. Jake is making Miley laugh.

"Okay Jake I get it so stop making me laugh." Miley said still laughing.

"Laughing is good for the heart." Jake said smiling at Miley.

"Not to much. That's enough for me for today okay Jake?" Miley said smiling back at Jake.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go back to my place okay?" Jake said.

"No, please I wanna stay on the beach." Miley argued with Jake.

"Yeah. Fine. There's no use in arguing with you is there?" Jake asked.

"Nope." Miley said.

"Your doctors appointment, is it this week or next week?" Jake asked.

"Next week. Why?" Miley asked.

"Cause I want to come with you and I need to make sure I'm not taping Zombie High." Jake replied.

"Well are you?" Miley asked hoping the answer was a no.

"It depends what day? What time?" Jake questioned.

"Tuesday at 6:00p.m." Miley said with half a smile.

"Then I'm free." Jake said smiling.

Miley smiled at Jake.

"Can we go back to my house now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah we can." Miley smiled.

MEANWHILE...

"Dad get in the car! Cause I'm leaving!" Jackson yelled.

"I'm coming! But why are we taking my car?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"That's easy. You bought me cold play concert tickets, Cooper can't come with me, no girl wants to come with me, Miley's

hanging out with Jake, Oliver and Lilly are acting way to suspicous, so your the only one left and if you come I'm taking your

car and I'm driving other wise I'll die of humiliation. So there." Jackson said annoyed.

"Very funny." Mr. Stewart said.

They got in the car and drove to the concert.

BUT FOR OLIVER AND LILLY THINGS WERE DIFFERENT...

"Oliver?" Lilly said.

"Yeah Lil's?" Oliver replied.

"It's been 2 months, when are we gonna tell Miley and Jake we're dating?" Lilly questioned.

"When the timings right. Miley and Jake have a lot going on right now with the baby and all." Oliver said.

"Soon?" Lilly asked.

"Soon." Oliver assured her.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the forehead.

This is the life, hold on tight, and this is the dream, It's all I need...

The phone rang to 'This Is The Life' a Hannah Montana song. Oliver knew it was Miley because he had puts 'This Is The

Life' for Miley's cell. Oliver and Lilly were making out. Lilly backed a way from Oliver.

"It's only Miley." Oliver said.

"But, what if she needs you, or us for that matter?" Lilly said.

"Fine." Oliver said going to get his cell phone. The phone stopped ringing.

'This is Oliver. You know the routine.' Beep...

"Oliver It's Miley, is Lilly with you? Her phone is shut off and I need to ask her something. When you get the message

tell Lilly to call Jake's or my cell." Miley hung up.

When Miley and Jake got to Jake's house they went up to Jake's room. Jake opened the door...

"Not you." Jake said.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter is connected to this chapter so I'm not a liar when I said all the things are going **

**to happen cause they are.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE BE NICE I TRIED.**


	6. How could this happen?

It Was All An Accident Part Two

When Miley and Jake got to Jake's house they went up to Jake's room. Jake opened the door...

"Not you." Jake said.

"Who's that?" Miley whispered into Jake's ear.

"Older sister." Jake whispered back.

"You never told me you had an older sister. You never told me you had a sister at all." Miley gave an attitude to Jake.

"Little brother. How have you been doing?" Alyson asked.

"That's because I hated her Miley." Jake said.

"AND I STILL DO! SO GET OUT OF MY ROOM ALYSON!" Jake yelled.

"Jake you don't have to yell. She's your sister." Miley said.

"I never really had a sister Miley." Jake replied.

"Yes you did Jake don't lie." Alyson said.

"Oh yeah! Would a real sister tell me that I would never make it in acting cause I was a bad little brother to begin with?" Jake

asked upset.

Miley was starting to show so Alyson noticed she was pregnant.

"Hi. I'm Alyson, Jake's older sister. Did Jake get you pregnant? If he did you better watch out he doesn't leave when the

baby's born." Alyson said trying to get Miley into thinking Jake was going to leave when the baby was born.

It was working Miley was getting scared he was.

"He wouldn't leave me or the baby." Miley said not believing what she was even saying.

Miley held her stomach. Would he leave me and the baby? Miley thought.

"Miley don't believe her I wouldn't leave." Jake said.

"Are you okay?" Jake added.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm not believing her." Miley lied. The only person she was lying to was herself.

MEANWHILE...

Jackson and his dad were on their way home.

"Jackson lower the radio." Mr. Stewart said.

Jackson lowered the radio.

If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing,

watching the sunset, fades to black, show the names, play that happy song...

"It's Melissa." Jackson said.

Jackson reached down to get his cell phone.

"JACKSON! LOOK OUT!" Mr. Stewart yelled.

It was to late the truck with the drunk driver had hit Jackson and Mr.Stewart.

10 Minutes later...

The ambulance arrived. Jackson woke up.

"Dad?" Jackson said.

"Your father is on the way to the emergency room." a paramedic said.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Jackson questioned.

"I'm Amy. I'm a paramedic.Your at the crash site. Your about to be on your way to the hospital. A truck hit your car."

the paramedic said.

"Why did my dad already get sent to the hospital?" Jackson asked.

"He's in bad shape. We don't know if he'll make it over night." the paramedic said.

Tears came down Jackson's face. YES HE'S CRYING!

"Your L..." Jackson tried to get out 'Your Lying' but he couldn't he was crying to much.

"I wish I was." Amy said.

MEANWHILE...

Miley was sitting on Jake's bed watching Jake and Alyson fight. It had been an hour and Miley tried to get them to talk

but, it was no use. Miley gave up at. She thought of Jake leaving her and the baby. That it would really hurt her.

When It's not alright, When It's not ok, Will you try to make me feel better. Will you say alright? Will you say ok? Will

you stick with me through whatever or run away?

Miley knew it was Jackson because of the ring-tone 'Say Ok' by Vanessa Hudgens.

But, little did she know what was coming at her...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**again chapter to be continued...**

**a lot more to come.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Is Miley, The baby and dad alright?

It Was All An Accident Part Three

Miley knew it was Jackson because of the ring-tone 'Say Ok' by Vanessa Hudgens.

But, little did she know what was coming at her...

"Hey Jackson what's up?" Miley asked.

Miley heard everything in the background and she heard Jackson crying.

"Jackson what's wrong? Are you crying?" Miley asked hoping to get some answers.

Jake looked at Miley.

"Miley what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"There was an accident Mile's. They don't know if dad will make it over night" Jackson said crying.

"What's the matter Miley? All you need to do is run. Run away from Jake." Alyson said.

"SHUT UP ALYSON!" Jake yelled.

Miley hung up the phone.

"CAN'T YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR 5 MINUTES!" Miley yelled.

Tears were streaming down Miley's face.

"Miley what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"There was an accident. Jackson's on his way to the hospital and my dad's on the way to the emergency room. Jake they

don't know if he'll make it over night." Miley said crying hysterical.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I got to go." Miley said crying.

Miley went to get up but she grabbed her stomach and passed out by the bed. She banged her head on the table next

to Jake's bed when she fell. Jake ran over to Miley.

"MILEY!" Jake yelled.

"Miley wake up, Miley please wake up. I love you." Jake added.

Miley wouldn't wake up.

"Wow. You really care about her don't you?" Alyson asked.

"You think?" Jake gave Alyson an attitude.

"And it wasn't helping with you telling Miley I'd leave her and the baby, cause I wouldn't." Jake added.

"I'm sorry. No, I'm sorry for everything. Can I make it up to you?" Alyson asked.

"You can start by calling 911. QUICK!" Jake told Alyson.

5 Minutes later...

The ambulance came. Rushing into the hospital...

"Female, 15 years old, pregnant, unconscious, pupils dilated, blood pressure 160 over 80." The paramedic told the doctor.

(I don't know the normal blood pressure for a 15 year old. If you have parents who are doctors ask them for me cause

I'm trying to do it where the blood pressure for Miley ISN'T normal.)

They took Miley into a room and told Jake to wait outside. Jake was worried about Miley and the baby. He waited

outside with Alyson.

"Jake I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said when you were 9." Alyson said.

"I'm sorry that I told Miley that you would leave her and the baby when the baby was born, I knew you wouldn't have but,

I was mad that you hated me for these 6 years." Alyson added.

Jake started to cry. He wasn't even thinking about Miley's dad and Jackson he had his mind set on Miley and the baby only.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Jake said still crying.

"Okay." Alyson said.

Jake knew that Mr. Stewart was sent to the emergency because of the condition he was in, but Jake also knew that Jackson

was sent to Las Angeles Mercy Hospital. The same hospital they were in at that very moment. Jake went to go look for

Jackson. Jake got up to the front desk still crying.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk asked Jake.

"Jackson Stewart?" Jake replied.

"One second please." The lady said. She checked on her computer.

"Room 210." She added.

"Thanks." Jake said.

Jake walked towards room 210. When he got there Jackson was on the hospital phone.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I'm his son for heavens sake!" Jackson yelled. Jackson hung up the phone.

"Hey Jake." Jackson said.

"Why are you crying?" Jackson added.

"Miley." Jake said.

"You called. She was about to leave my house but when she got up she grabbed her stomach and passed out, she banged her

head on the bed side table." Jake added.

"Is she alright?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know they haven't come out of the room yet." Jake said.

15 minutes later... Jackson had fallen asleep. Jake got up and walked out back to Alyson. Alyson had told Jake that

the doctors still hadn't come out.

2 minutes later...

"Mr. Ryan." The doctor said.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**for the next chapter I might change what I wrote because I've been getting complaints**

**from people that I killed it because I said MILEY AND THE BABY ARE BOTH ALRIGHT**

**they might not be I don't know find out in the next chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will be posting every Sunday until finish the story.**


	8. ARE THEY ALRIGHT

Are They Alright?

15 minutes later... Jackson had fallen asleep. Jake got up and walked out back to Alyson. Alyson had told Jake that

the doctors still hadn't come out.

2 minutes later...

"Mr. Ryan. I'm doctor Michalka." Doctor Michalka said.

Jake stood up.

"How are Miley and the baby?" Jake asked.

"You said she banged her head off the bed side table right?" Doctor Michalka said.

Tears had started to come down Jake's face again.

"Yeah, But how are they?" Jake asked.

"Miley...has a concussion. I'm sorry but, she's in a coma." Doctor Michalka said.

"What?" Jake asked.

Jake took a deep breathe. Alyson looked at Jake.

"What about the baby?" Jake questioned.

"I'm sorry she lost the baby." Doctor Michalka said.

Jake broke down in tears.

"There was nothing we can do for the baby. The stress that Miley had was putting to much pressure on her." Doctor Michalka

said reffering to the baby.

"Her?" Jake said crying even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jake. I thought Miley told you that I called her 2 hours ago and told her the sex of the baby was a girl. Maybe

she was waiting for the right time Jake." Doctor Michalka said.

"Yeah, right time. Um. Wait you were the person who called Miley's cell at 3:30p.m.?" Jake asked.

It was now 6:30p.m.

"Yeah." Doctor Michalka said.

Tears wouldn't stop falling down Jake's face. Doctor Michalka walked away.

"Doctor Michalka!" Jake called from down the hall.

Doctor Michalka turned around.

"Can I go see her?" Jake asked.

"Upstairs room 426." Doctor Michalka said.

Oliver and Lilly came running in the hospital.

"Jake!" Lilly called.

Jake turned around.

"How are they?" Oliver asked.

"Jackson - fine, Mr. Stewart - they don't know if he'll make it over night, Me and Miley's baby girl - dead, Miley - in a

coma." Jake said tears still coming down his eyes.

"Baby girl?" Lilly asked.

"It was a girl." Jake said taking a deep breathe.

"Um.. Oliver, Lilly this is my big sister Alyson, Alyson this is Oliver and Lilly my friends." Jake said.

After they all said hi, Jake had told Oliver, Lilly and Alyson that he would be right back and that he was going to see Miley.

When Jake finally got to Miley room he saw Miley laying there helpless with needles attached to her arms. Tears wouldn't stop

coming down Jake's face.

"Miley I love you so much." Jake whispered.

The love of his life was now sitting there not knowing Jake was even in the room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**;(::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I'm sorry I had to do that.**

**Please don't cry. Just kidding.**

**I couldn't help it.**

**Please review...**

**more to come...**


	9. flashbacks in my mind

Flashback Time

When Jake finally got to Miley room he saw Miley laying there helpless with I.V.'s attached to her arms. Tears wouldn't stop

coming down Jake's face.

"Miley I love you so much." Jake whispered.

The love of his life was now sitting there not knowing Jake was even in the room.

"You know Miles they say that people who are in a coma can still hear sounds that surround them. Can you hear me? Give

me a sign you can hear me please. Squeeze my hand, give me a sign, are you with me at all?" Jake asked Miley thinking about

every good time they had together.

There was no response coming from Miley.

JAKE'S FLASHBACK...

It was the middle of a rain storm. Miley was walking away.

"Miley." Jake called.

Miley could hardly hear Jake because of the rain.

"MILEY!" Jake yelled.

Miley turned around.

"WHAT!" She called back.

For the first time he finally said the three words that could change everything... He finally said them none the less during a

RAINSTORM!!!!

"I LOVE YOU!" Jake yelled hoping Miley didn't misunderstand him and his words.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Miley yelled.

Miley smiled. She ran to him and kissed him on the lips. Unfortunately Miley was starting to freeze.

"Go home I'll see you around I promise." Jake said.

"No. I can't. I wont." Miley said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"We've only been going out for two weeks! Plus you finally say the three words that mean the most to me in the middle

of the biggest rainstorm in Malibu in god knows how long! Your leaving tonight JAKE! Why say it now when you KNOW

it hurts me the most that your LEAVING! WHY? Because I sure as hell wont see you for 4 months! I'm really going to miss you Jacob Ryan. Your a freakin' fool. Do here me? A FREAKIN' FOOL! You know what I take my I love you back." Miley

said hurt that he was pushing her away.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Go to Romania! Find another girl and be happy with her. I'm not waiting for you!" Miley said over the rain. She was hoping

that Jake didn't hear her over the rain. She knew she didn't mean it. She was just upset.

Miley ran back to her house.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Miley couldn't hear what Jake was saying. Not even a word. Miley was dreaming of a flashback of a time she pulled the

'Sorry I Dialed The Wrong Number' trick on Jake so she could hear his voice.

MILEY'S FLASHBACK...

Cause I still believe in Destiny, That you and I were meant to be, I still wish on the stars as they fall from above...

Jake heard his cell phone ring. He took it out of his pocket. He read who it was on the caller I.D.

"Miley Yes!!" Jake said before picking up the phone.

Cause I still believe...Believe in love... Jake picked up.

"Miley?" Jake asked.

"Oliver is that you?" Miley asked smiling knowing it was Jake.

"No it's Jake." He replied with his smile turning into a frown.

"That's impossible. I dialed Oliver's phone number." Miley said smiling even more.

"What's Oliver's number exactly?" Jake asked catching onto the trick, Miley not knowing he was catching on.

"917-555-0121" Miley said almost in a giggle.

"Uhh... Miley you dialed the wrong number because my number is 917-555-0124." Jake said now smiling again.

"Oh. Sorry." Miley said.

"No problem." Jake said.

"Got to go though. I'm going to be taping Zombie High now." Jake added still smiling.

"Okay bye Jake. Sorry again." Miley said.

"It's okay. Bye Miles." Jake hung up.

Miley was jumping up and down in her room.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Miley had once called Rachel (Jake's EX- girlfriend) to ask her a question. She had saved Rachel's number in her phone

and set the ring tone to 'He loves me, He loves you not'.

No chains to unlock...so free to do what he wants...he's into what he's got...he love's me he loves you not...no matter

what you do...he's never going to be with you...he's into what he's got...he love's me he loves you not...

Miley's phone was going off. Jake thought the ring tone was a little to weird.

Who is it? Jake thought to himself.

He couldn't find Miley's cell.

Your always the kind of girl who's always up to doing things...you only want him be cause he's there...always looking for

a new ride...the grass is greener on the other side...your the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no...all your lovers try

to take you where you want to go...

Jake finally found it. The doctor had put it on the bed side table. He looked at the caller I.D.

'Rachel!?! Well Miley picked a good ring-tone though cause I always will be Miley's not Rachel's EVER' Jake thought to

himself.

Doesn't matter how hard you try...your never going to get with my guy...

Jake picked up Miley's cell.

"Rachel?" Jake asked.

"Yeah whose this?" Rachel asked.

"Jake" Jake said annoyed.

"Can I talk to Miley please?" Rachel asked trying to avoid conversation with her EX.

"One... You have no right calling Miley, Two... You can't even say hi to me?, Three... Miley definitely can't come to the

phone right now." Jake said when he hung up the phone in Rachel's ear he started to cry.

"Miles, please wake up. You have so many reasons to live. One... All the people who care about you. Two... You would

disappoint millions of Hannah fans. Three... if our little girl was still alive she would've wanted her mother to wake up." Jake

said tears still falling from his eye's.

There was still no response from Miley.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**review please!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**trust me the story gets better I promise!!!!!!**

**Soon I will end the story and do the sequel not now though it's too fun to do the first part**

**I never want to end it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You will find out about Mr. Stewart in the next chapter keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks**


	10. Not Now

Not Now

Jackson was released from Los Angeles Mercy hospital 2 days after the accident. He went to Miley's room when he signed

himself out. He walked in Jake was asleep. Jackson sat at the end of Miley's hospital bed holding the free hand that Jake

wasn't holding while asleep.

"Miles. I need you to wake up. If not for me then for dad. He's really bad Miles. He needs you right now. Incase he doesn't

make it. Trust me Miles I need both of you. It's not like I can make it on my own just yet. I'm only seventeen. Even Coop

wouldn't be able to make it on his own. Well he'd be better than me in that case. Miley just wake up please. Me and dad

aren't only one's who need you Jake and Oliver and Lilly need you too. Jake has been here for you ever since you got here Miles.

He's hardly eating and sleeping. Miles this is the first time he's sleeping in 2 days. You know he loves you if he doesn't sleep

because your in a coma. So Miles wake up please." Jackson whispered in Miley's ear so he wouldn't wake Jake up.

"I gotta go Miles. I'm gonna go to the emergency room and check on dad okay." Jackson said almost in a whisper.

Jackson was halfway to the door.

"Jackson." Someone said in a low voice. Jackson turned around to see... **(drumroll please...)** Jake awake standing up.

"Hey Jake. I'm sorry if I woke you." Jackson said.

"Nah, you didn't. I try to stay asleep for more then 10 minutes but I can't I only get 5 minutes of sleep." Jake said yawning.

"You've actually tried to sleep." Jackson asked.

"First time I tried but I can't. For starters I'm way to worried about Miley. Then everytime I close my eyes all I can see is a

precious little baby girl smiling at me and I can't save her. Not for one second." Jake said tears streaming down his eyes.

"I know. It'll be alright though Jake." Jackson said.

"Yeah but not, the precious baby girl that I can't save. She's gone." Jake said.

"I know but you got to stay strong for Miley. You stay strong, then that would be telling her to stay strong too." Jackson

said.

"I try everyday but I can't." Jake said.

"I know but you have to. Listen I got to go. Okay bye." Jackson said.

"Okay Bye." Jake replied.

Jackson left the hospital. When Jackson got to the emergency room he got bad news.

"What?" Jackson asked tears coming down his eyes.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could. He didn't make it. We tried to call you." The doctor said.

Jackson stormed out of the hospital mad. He never turned back. The worst part was... Miley never got to say good-bye.

Miley was the only family Jackson had left. She needed to wake up for Jackson and everyone else that loved her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review!!!!!**

**I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean but I had to.**

**I'll Update asap.**

**Will Miley wake up?**

**Will Miley die?**

**Temperatures are rising...**

**How will everyone cope with the loss of a father/friend.**

**How will Jackson cope.**

**If Miley wakes up how will she survive knowing she never said good-bye to the only other **

**parent she had.**

**Will she cope? if she does wake up.**


	11. Wake Up

I Need You

Jackson went back to Los Angeles Mercy Hospital. He walked into Miley's room crying. Jake wasn't in the room Lilly and

Oliver was.

"Hey." Jackson said talking to Lilly and Oliver but looking at Miley.

"Hey." Oliver said knowing it was Jackson so he didn't turn away from Miley.

"Hey Jackson. What's wrong?" Lilly asked looking at Jackson.

"He's gone." Jackson replied.

Lilly starred at Jackson. Oliver turned around away from Miley.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"My dad, he's dead." Jackson said tears streaming down his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Jackson." Lilly said tears coming down her eyes.

"Me too." Oliver said looking at Miley.

"Yeah but the worst part is that Miley never got to say good-bye to him. She took it hard when mom died. I could only

imagine how she'll take it now." Jackson said walking over to Miley's bed side.

Jackson took Miley's hand.

"Hey you guys. Can I ask you something?" Jackson asked turning his head a little. He faced back to Miley.

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead." They said at the same time yet again.

"I want the truth though okay?" Jackson said facing Oliver and Lilly.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Do either of you think Miley wont make it?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, my freaking GOD!" Lilly yelled.

"Stop yelling. What's the matter with you?" Oliver asked facing Lilly.

Lilly turned towards Jackson.

"How could YOU!!" Lilly was getting madder at Jackson then she ever had. Tears were streaming down her eyes like

there was no tomorrow.

"What did I do?" Jackson asked.

"SHE'S YOU'RE OWN SISTER! HOW CAN YOU DOUBT THAT SHE WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" Lilly yelled.

"I'm not doubting my sister. You don't know me cause if you did know me you would know that I would never doubt my

FAMILY!" Jackson got mad that Lilly would say that he would doubt Miley.

"What's going on in here why are you's to yelling?" Jake said walking in the room

Jackson stormed past Jake. He left the room.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Stewart is dead." Lilly said.

Jake just starred.

"Jake?" Jake thought he heard Lilly say.

"Yeah Lilz." Jake replied.

"I didn't say anything." Lilly said.

"Jake." They all heard.

Jake turned to Miley. She was still very week but awake. They all smiled.

"Hey Miles. Long time no see." Jake said with happy tears coming down his eyes.

"We'll go get Dr. Michalka." Lilly said pulling Oliver out of the room.

"Owwwww." Miley said trying to move.

"Don't move your going to hurt yourself." Jake said trying to calm down Miley.

"Guess what?" Miley said.

"What?" Jake asked.

Miley stopped moving. She was getting weaker by the second.

"Miley?" Jake asked worried.

"Yeah Jake?" Miley asked.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just in pain." Miley said.

"So guess what." Miley added.

"I don't know you tell me." Jake said smiling.

Jake could hardly hear Miley because she was very weak and her voice was low. But the Tennessee accent made it all

worth while for Jake.

"Done that." Miley said.

"Done what?" Jake asked confused.

"I already hurt myself." Miley said trying to break free from the I.V.'s.

Jake tried to stop her but she kept trying. He finally stopped her.

"But Jake I Hate hospitals." Miley said.

"I know but you have to stay here. For me." Jake said.

"Why for you?" Miley asked sarcastically.

Jake told Miley about the baby and her father. She took it hard. She only had Jackson left. She wanted to be alone. She

even kicked Dr. Michalka out of the room. Little did Miley know Jake was outside the door listening to her.

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! FIRST MY MOM! THEN I MOVE TO MALIBU AND LEAVE

TENNESSEE! THEN MY BABY GIRL! NOW MY OWN FATHER! I DON'T KNOW WHERE JACKSON IS

SO I'M LEFT ALONE!" Miley yelled. She was crying hysterical.

"Your not alone." Jake said walking in the room.

"You got me, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson and everyone who loves you." Jake added.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What will happen next?**

**find out in the next chapter.**

**the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story then I'll post the sequel the following week**

**keep reading and reviewing please!**

**enjoy!!**

**Dawn**

**Cody Linley's girl/wife!**


	12. to many surprises

To Many Surprises?

_italic_... a line from her flashback came to Miley's mind.

I forgot to mention that when Miley fell and banged her head she bent her leg back by accident. So it's broken. Miley

needs crutches.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Miley still had a bit of a headache. But, she was aloud to go home. Jake was driving her back to her house.

(When it came to houses Miley knew that her Malibu beach house was the place to live.) When they got there, Jake

took Miley's crutches out of the backseat of the car. He opened the car door for Miley. Jake saw tears coming down

Miley's eyes. He knew he couldn't take Miley's pain away but, he wished he could every second.

"Miles?" Jake said. Miley wiped her eyes and looked at Jake.

"I'm fine. Really. I am. I just need a minute alone." Miley said while crying.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be sitting on the steps. When your ready call me over I'll help you." Jake said closing the car door.

"Okay." Miley replied.

"Miley?" Jake said.

"Yeah Jake?" Miley asked just wanting to be alone.

"You do know that if you can't take it here from all the memories, you can stay at my house right?" Jake said in sympathy.

"Let's see. My two story beach house with all the memories of my mom and dad or your mansion house with you being

there for me in person? Your mansion house. But, can I still have a couple of minutes alone please?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. I'll go grab some of your things from your room. By the way do you have any Hannah things to go to? Just so I

know to put a couple of Hannah's things in your bag." Jake said while putting Miley's crutches in the backseat again.

Miley looked down.

"I wouldn't know. My dad was my manager. He took care of Hannah Montana concerts, CD signings, interviews and

anything else Hannah Montana had to be at. The last concert I knew about was two weeks ago when I was in the

hospital and Hannah was supposed to be in concert in Seattle. I have no clue anymore. I don't know what to do,

where to go or where to even turn anymore!" Miley yelled crying hysterical. Jake tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Miley. I didn't mean to upset you. I promise you that I would never want to hurt you. Not in a million years."

Jake said.

"I know Jake. Listen I just need to be alone right now. Just put some of Hannah's things in my bag too. I'm going to have

to start planning Hannah Montana's things by myself now. I have to deal with it. No matter how much it hurts." Miley

said wiping her eyes. Jake walked into Miley's house. Miley's mind went somewhere else.

FLASHBACK...

"Mom?, Dad?" 10 year old Miley Stewart said to both her parents.

"Yeah Miley?" They both replied at the same time.

"Do we have to move to Malibu? Tennessee is our hometown. Jackson and I love it here. And I don't want to hear we

have to move because it will take my career of just becoming Hannah Montana to new heights. We're not moving

to Malibu because of me." Miley said. (Miley's 10, Jackson's 12.)

"Yeah we are!" Jackson said to Miley while running down the stairs to the kitchen where his sister and parents were.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Miley cried leaving the kitchen.

"Jackson Rod Stewart! You know that's not true! We're moving because you're mother got a job offer and we think it's

time to move. You keep tormenting your little sister like your running out of time to torment her." Mr. Stewart said.

Miley was listening from the stairs that's why she remembers it.

"Listen dad all I'm saying is my friend James said that his uncle's is physic (sp?) and one of us..." Jackson froze in the

thought of it happening.

"One of us what Jackson?" Mr. Stewart said to his son.

"One of us will die in Malibu." Jackson said trying to shake the thought out of his head.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Jackson opened the door to the driver's seat. He got in.

"So. Your staying at Jake's house for a while." Jackson said.

"Just for a week I'll be back." Miley said hoping Jackson would understand.

_One of us will die in Malibu._

"You!" Miley snapped. She had to get all her anger out on someone and it just had to be the only family she had left in

Malibu. Jackson.

"Me what?" Jackson asked confused.

"YOU AND STUPID JAMES! YOU BOTH THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO PLAY AROUND SAYING ONE

OF US WILL DIE IN MALIBU! I HEARD YOU TALKING TO MOM AND DAD ABOUT JAMES PHYSIC (sp?)

UNCLE! YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD BY SAYING THAT!" Miley had a lot more anger. But, she knew she

couldn't take all her anger out on Jackson. She had to stop herself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. Listen I'll be back in a week." Miley said.

"I wont." Jackson mumbled. Miley heard him.

"WHAT!?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Miley asked.

"I'm going back to Tennessee." Jackson said.

"When are you coming back if not next week?" Miley asked confused.

"I'm not coming back to Malibu. I'm staying in Tennessee I'm moving back there." Jackson said looking down at the

steering wheel.

"Y...Y...YOU...C...CAN'T...I...I...NEED..Y...YOU." Miley said crying trying to find the words to speak.

"No. You don't need me. You have Jake, Oliver and Lilly." Jackson said looking at Miley with confidence.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please... I know I said 1 more chapter then sequel but I need a to be continued**

**chapter for this one.**


	13. still to many surprises

Still To Many Surprises?

"I'm going back to Tennessee." Jackson said.

"When are you coming back if not next week?" Miley asked confused.

"I'm not coming back to Malibu. I'm staying in Tennessee I'm moving back there." Jackson said looking down at the

steering wheel.

"Y...Y...YOU...C...CAN'T...I...I...NEED..Y...YOU." Miley said crying trying to find the words to speak.

"No. You don't need me. You have Jake, Oliver and Lilly." Jackson said looking at Miley with confidence.

"Your right I do have them. But, do you know what I don't have? DO YOU? I'D TELL YOU BUT, I THINK YOU

ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER! IT'S FAMILY! I DON'T HAVE FAMILY!" Miley yelled. Jake walked out of the

house with Miley's bag. He walked towards the car. Miley opened the car door got out of the car took her crutches and

went off to the beach.

"What happened?" Jake asked Jackson who got out of the car. Jackson just walked away. Jake got into his car and drove

out of the driveway. He drove to his house. He brought Miley's bag to the guest room. After that, he walked down to the

beach and saw Rico putting Miley's crutches behind the counter for Miley. He looked at the brunette sitting on the sand

with one of her legs out and one to her chest with her arm wrapped around it. She was looking out at the horizon. Crying.

He walked up to her.

"What happened back there?" Jake asked sitting down next to Miley.

"I DON'T KNOW ASK JACKSON HE'S THE ONE WHO THINKS IT'S ALRIGHT TO ABANDON HIS

LITTLE SISTER AND MOVE BACK TO TENNESSEE!" Miley yelled trying not to cry but, it didn't work. She started

to cry. Jake hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm here. So is Oliver and Lilly." Jake said trying to comfort Miley. Miley got up after what Jake said and

hopped on one foot all the way to the counter where Rico was, to get her crutches. Jake followed her. After she got

them they went to the far end of the beach. Which caught them by surprise. (Oliver and Lilly still hadn't told Miley and

Jake about them going out) They saw Oliver and Lilly making out on the sand. Miley and Jake got mad but with every-

thing Miley had going on Miley got even madder. Miley cleared her throat. They didn't hear her.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON! BEHIND OUR BACKS NONE THE LESS!" Miley yelled. Lilly

jumped off of Oliver.

"What? Oh this? He was... choking." Lilly said with the first excuse that came to mind.

"Yeah she was saving me." Oliver said trying to cover a bad lie up. That didn't help at all.

"Don't you dare play stupid with me." Miley said with an attitude. Jake just stared at them.

"We can explain! You guys had to much going on with the baby and all." Lilly said.

"So this was going on for over 3 weeks?" Miley asked.

"2monthsand3weeks." Oliver said all in one word hoping they didn't hear that since he didn't mean to say it.

"OLLIE!" Lilly yelled at Oliver hitting him across the head.

"Sorry Lilz. It slipped out." Oliver said rubbing his head.

"2 MONTHS AND 3 WEEKS!?! Okay, I know Oliver you always called Lilly, Lilz. But, Lilly you just called Oliver,

OLLIE!" Miley yelled. Miley walked away fast. Jake followed her. Miley dropped her crutches and fell to the ground.

Jake, Oliver and Lilly came running over to her. Jake kneeled down to her.

"Miley open your eyes." Jake said shaking Miley. Miley opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Jake asked paranoid.

"Calm down DAD. I'm fine." Miley said holding her hand up to her head.

"Are you sure your alright? You just called me dad." Jake asked worried.

"Yeah as in your acting like my dad all paranoid and over protective. I lost control of my crutches and when they fell

over I lost my balance causing me to fall and hit my head but I'm fine." Miley said still holding her hand up to her head.

Miley knew she was lying to Jake but, she couldn't tell the truth that she had a splitting headache and almost blacked out.

5 YEARS LATER...

Jackson's in Tennessee. Jake moved into Miley's house after Jackson left but, he still kept his house just in case. Miley

and Jake were talking to Oliver and Lilly again. They thought long-time-no-talk got boring after a week. But, most of

all Jake had a surprise for Miley and Miley had an even bigger surprise for Jake...

"Miley!" Jake called from the deck.

"What!?!" Miley called back.

"Come here for a minute please!" Jake called.

"Where are you?" Miley asked from the kitchen.

"The deck!" Jake yelled.

"Coming." Miley replied. Miley came out to the deck. Jake was sitting on the steps looking out to the beach.

"What?" Miley asked. Jake turned to Miley who was now sitting on the chair. He smiled. He got up went over to Miley

and got down on one knee. Miley smiled.

"Miley Hope Stewart. I loved you since the first moment I saw you. When I went to Romania I couldn't wait to see you.

It seemed like forever. Will you marry me?" Jake asked with the biggest smile on his face. Miley's smile turned to a

frown.

"Are you sure your going to want to marry me after what I have to tell you?" Miley asked.

"Did you cheat on me?" Jake questioned.

"No. Not in a million years." Miley said.

"Then what?" Jake asked.

"Jake I'm Pregnant." 20 year old Miley was waiting for an answer from Jake. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her.

"Can you carry a baby to term?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"I was only kidding youdidn't have to answer that." Jake said

"But, then I ask again. Will you marry me?" Jake said with a smile on his face. Miley regained her smile.

"YES!" She yelled. Jake slid the ring on her finger and gave Miley a big kiss he never wanted that moment to end.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**review please I hoped you liked it.**

**the sequel will be posted next week some time. **

**look for it entitled 'Life Is Sometimes What It Seems'**


End file.
